Love Beyond Time
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander is sent back in time and discovers love. From several different people
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimor: I in no way own buffy, Merlin or Charmed. Nor do I profit from it

No one knew how Ethan had escaped from the Initiative and no one really cared. All they cared about was finding him and binding his powers so could never bother them again. Giles may mourn for the man he had once loved but even he knew that Ethan had become beyond corrupted by his magic,which was ruling him. Giles held a small hope that without his magic, Ethan would return to him.

That hope wasn't big though and he was prepared to protect his children from his old lover and friend. He wasn't expecting what happened though. Xander was staying close to Giles as they all knew Ethan would come after Giles. He was obsessed with him to a point of idiocy. Xander was with him on the day Ethan arrived. They were having a perfectly normal conversation about the triplets. For once not about their powers or destiny, all of which were great, but of how fast they were growing. With all his powers Xander couldn't stop his precious children from getting older. Or even himself. It had been five years since Sunnydale fell and so much had changed.

Two years after the Fall, Buffy and Xander had gotten together. They had both grown and both admitted to all of their faults in the past and they had finally admitted to being in love. Buffy first as Xander wasn't willing to do it again without assurances. Everyone was happy for them, even Willow who had also grown and let Xander go. Xander and Buffy married five months later and had a child ten months later, Julian Alexander. He had gold hair and amethyst, his father's, eyes. He was perfect. Livia,Hope and Lucius loved him.

So they were all happy which made what happened so much worse. As Giles and Xander talked, the door was exploded and Ethan floated in. Hyped up on power. Xander stood. He knew even with the power, Ethan was no match to him. He was the Charmed Knight. The most powerful human in the world. His sisters were only more powerful when they were together. He had the powers of projection, empathy, elemental, spell writing, telepathy and teleporting. He had created all the new Slayers and destroyed Glory. None could stand in his way. Xander was about to send a blast at him when Ethan turned and attacked Giles. Xander projected a shield around Giles, only to see to his horror the spell past threw it. The only thing he could do was teleport in front of it. And then nothing.

Giles stared in shock at the place his son had stood just a second ago, he simply couldn't believe it. Ethan made some noise and Giles turned to him. No. Ripper turned to him and with one wave he used the powers he hadn't touched in decades and he burned his son's murderer to ash. Then he simply collapsed.

Soon after a screaming Willow appeared and began to recite the resurrection spell. Giles knew he should stop her, he knew Xander was in Heaven. In no manner would the Charmed Knight be allowed to be anywhere else but he simply couldn' couldn't move from the floor, from the very spot he had last seen Xander nor could he stop his daughter from committing such a horrendous act again. He simply couldn't. He was tired. Another of his children had fallen, killed by one he had once loved greatly. He couldn't do anything, he was a failer. So he watched and actually felt disappointed when the spell failed. Willow let out another scream and just left, He should have worried but he didn't.

Shortly after, Buffy arrived and she knew. She had 'felt' Xander leave her and felt dead inside. Her love was dead. Her soul-mate was dead. She had once thought Angel was her soul-mate but when she had finally let herself feel for Xander, she had known he was. As she had never before felt anything that intense and complete before. He was hers and she was his. Now that was gone and she was alone, dead inside. So she simply walked over to Giles, sat down and stopped. Catatonic.

Dawn was the one to find them hours later, to tell them the news and to ask what had happened. Willow was dead, killed by Faith before she could end the world. Then Faith killed herself, partly because she had once again taken a life but mostly because Xander was dead. The last truly pure soul to exist. The boy who had tried so hard to save her, the only one to truly care about her and the father of her children. Dawn demanded to be told what had happened but neither of them could or would tell her.

It wasn't until Phoebe arrived, via Leo Express, that Dawn learned what had happened. A devastated Phoebe spoke of her twin's death. Having Seen it all. She had been unable to go to him, to save him thanks to being trapped in the Underworld. She had been forced to watch her twin die and know she couldn't save him. It was beyond devastating, it was inconceivable. Her other half was dead.

Three days later they lowered an empty coffin into the ground. Every Slayer in existence was in attendance, they had all felt his death, some had even Seen it. All of them mourned Xander, who was their Knight and would or could never be replaced. They'd kill anyone who'd try.

Phoebe was being held up by Piper and Paige, who were also having difficulties. Not even Prue's death had felt like this. Xander had been...'something' else to them. Something special. Now he was lost to them forever.

Giles had partially drunk as he had been for the last three days and could barely bring himself to look at the coffin, even knowing Xander wasn't in it. Wasn't anywhere. Not that he had or would tell anyone. The coven had searched for his soul, Giles had wanted to be sure Xander wasn''t in hell. The coven hadn't found him in Heaven or Hell. He was simply gone. Ethan hadn't just killed him, he had destroyed his soul. The coven couldn't even comprehend how he had done it, souls were truly immortal. Nothing was able to kill a soul, harm it yes but not destroy. Giles would never tell his remaining children that though. The knowledge was destroying him, he wouldn't allow it to destroy them. His son was gone forever. Nothing could bring him back, there was no point in telling anyone.

The children were quietly sobbing. They had felt Xander leave them, though they wouldn't say die as it hadn't felt like death. Not like when Faith had died. So they knew he wasn't truly dead but they also knew he was lost to them forever. So they cried. Julian didn't even understand what was really going on.

As for Buffy, she was still catatonic, so they had to commit her.

Faith and Willow were buried next to Xander.

The world mourned for their Prince as well.

Time moved on but it didn't heal all wounds, it healed none. Buffy came out of her catatonia when she went into labor eight months later. A girl. Alexandria Joyce Willow Faith. She was a female looking Xander. Buffy came out for her daughter and son and stepchildren. She was never the same again but she lived for the children. For ten years she lived in retirement with her children, sister and Giles. Then one night she saw a vamp and on a whim went after it. She didn't fight with her all and so the Greatest Slayer to ever live died at the hand of a not even fifty year old vamp.

At the death of his daughter, Giles had enough. He had spent the last ten years drunk,unable to cope with the death of his son and the knowledge of the destruction of his soul. Or the death of his daughter. So he drank to forget. After Buffy's death, he was found in his study. A gun in his left hand and a picture of his children:Xander, Willow, Buffy, Cordelia and Dawn, in his of his head was gone.

Dawn was able to cope after a while with the destruction of her family but her spirit was broken. She took over the running of the Council and that became her life. She had it consume her as she had nothing left.

The children went to live with the Sisters and grew up to fulfilled their great destinies. They had fulfilling lives but they never forgot what they had lost.

The Slayers mourned for Xander and some died because of that distraction, others simply quit and left. Never to be seen again. Xander's death had changed everything.

Meanwhile, fourteen hundred years early, Xander woke up.


	2. Meeting Myths

Slowly Xander opened his eyes and groaned in pain at the agony rolling across his body. He tried to remember what had happened as the last thing he remembered was facing Ethan. So how had he gotten here, was indeed a mystery to him. So Xander slowly got up and looked around and almost fainted. For before him was a castle, a real castle out of the Middle Ages. Slowly Xander touched his head, wondering if Ethan had addled him somehow. Trying to focus, Xander tried to teleport to the Manor. When that didn't work he tried other places. Nothing worked.

At the sound of horses, Xander turned and saw at least a dozen horses coming toward him with men on them wearing real life armor. Freaked out on a whole new level, Xander tried not to panic as he turned his clothes into more timely looking while doing a spell that allows him to understand whatever language they speak. So he was prepared when they got to him and the golden like one spoke. Or so he thought.

"What brings you to Camelot" ANd with that Xander fainted into darkness and woke up in a stone room. Looking around, Xander tried to grasp his surroundings but his head was killing him so it didn't help. He was startled from his thoughts by someone coming into the room he was currently in. Xander looked at the boy-man that had entered. He was slim, moderately tall, biggish but kinda cute ears, piercing blue eyes that Xander suddenly couldn't look away from. The connection between them was huge and unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not even with Buffy or his twin, Phoebe. After almost a half an hour of just being content in staring at each other, the man spoke.

"Your...awake...I...see." Finding his stuttering cute,Xander smiled at him. Which seemed to calm him."I'm Merlin,I...What's wrong?"Feeling faint again, Xander just stared in shock at the self-proclaimed Merlin. The castle, the armor, the horses, the stone room. It...Subtly Xander let his magic out and touched Time and with a shock Xander discovered that he had traveled fourteen hundred years into the past. He was so screwed. Merlin touched Xander and felt his power and was amazed and drawn to him. It was as if the magic was making him whole. Like it was the other half of him. The man in front of him touched him in a way that none had even Arthur or Morgana.

Still surprised by his reaction to a complete stranger, Merlin used his magic to wake him up and was surprised when he jerked up. Xander scrambled away from the one who had just used magic on him, worried that it had actually worked. Normally magic didn't work on him as no one had enough power to even faze him. Xander projected a fire ball into his hand and prepared to throw it at him. No matter the feelings he felt for...Merlin. He wouldn't allow anyone to control or influence him. Not even the legendary sorcerer. Merlin slowly raised his hands.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, only wake you.. You've been here for three days, unresponsive to anything. Gauis was really worried about you. So...was I." Xander slowly let the fire evaporate as he lowered his arm. He knew that Merlin was no threat to him. How he knew was another question, of course.

"okay. I'm Xander. I...am I really in Camelot." Merlin looked at him, shocked that..Xander didn't know where he was. This was definitely one of the weirdest situations he had ever been in and that was really saying something since he came to Camelot. Still Xander was really cute and...fascinating. He caused his magic to practically sing within him. Just then there was noise coming from outside the room and Gauis came in. Xander jumped back, once again uncertain by the situation.

"Ah. I see our young guest has finally waken I see. Glad to see it. I'm Gauis, the Royal Physician. Now could you tell me what caused you to be in such a state outside the walls of Camelot." Xander was trying to come up with a good lie when a voice spoke from nowhere.

"Yes. perhaps you could tell me as well." Turning Xander saw the gold one from before and wasn't impressed at all. Nor did he appreciated the way he asked. About to launch a witty remark at him, Xander saw Merlin rapidly shaking his head. Wondering about it, Xander opened his mouth only to be interrupted."Merlin, what in God's name are you doing?Being more idiotic then normal."

Merlin rolled his eyes."Yes, Prince Arthur."Making sure to emphasize the Prince part in his name. Which caused Arthur to look at him funny as he had never called him that before. It actually sort of hurt Arthur to be so formally addressed by one he regarded as a friend and who he wanted as more. Xander on the other hand was to busy staring in shock at Arthur. Sure he had known that being with Merlin and in Camelot meant Arthur was here, it didn't mean he thought it would be as Prince. He had actually thought Arthur wasn't alive yet as Merlin was a boy. And all the stories said he was an old man. True the older stories didn't have Merlin in them at all.

Still, for history to be so wrong was odd. It caused him to wonder what was real and what wasn't real. It also made him worry about what he would do if he couldn't get home. If he didn't even know what was real and what was fiction.


End file.
